Senza Riserva
by Dra. Nina
Summary: Apesar de todas as regras e convenções, um grande amor não pode simplesmente ser ignorado... Nem esquecido. Songfic de aniversário para Marina Jolie.


**Aviso Inicial:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada além de dor de cabeça escrevendo isso, como vocês bem sabem. Mas não custa deixar isso claro mais uma vez XD.

Este é um presente (mega atrasado, já que o aniversário dela foi na semana passada) para minha beta, amiga e incentivadora Marina Jolie. Apesar de ela estar em uma onda Ikki e Shina, eu sei que ela é apaixonada por esse casal. E por isso, aqui está uma ficzinha bem singela deles.

A música que me inspirou e que foi citada no texto é Senza Riserva da Annalisa Scarrone.

Espero que gostem.

**-xXx-**

**Senza Riserva**

_by Dra. Nina_

**Capítulo I**

_Poucos dias antes da Batalha das Doze Casas_

Há muitos anos atrás Aioria havia aprendido que todos os dias eram difíceis, que todos eles eram sofridos. Mas aquele estava sendo ainda pior. Seu cabelo, encaracolado, caia-lhe sobre o rosto. Suas mãos estavam sujas de uma mistura de sangue e terra, então seria ainda pior passá-las pelos fios vermelhos (1). Enquanto subia as escadarias, olhava o sol se por no horizonte e ser filtrado por uma mecha de seu próprio cabelo. Ao sol, o vermelho se tornava claro, quase dourado, demonstrando que aquela cor não era natural. O que significava que precisaria repintá-lo urgentemente.

Uma brisa fresca subiu pelas escadarias, agitando-lhe ainda mais as mechas rebeldes. Tentando ajeitá-las sem as mãos, inclinou a cabeça para trás, e naquele momento a viu. Semioculta pelas sombras, ela estava sentada nas escadarias, muito próxima ao Templo de Leão. A faixa que trazia presa a cintura esvoaçou, com a brisa que voltou a subir as escadarias. O vermelho da faixa e o de seus cabelos o enfeitiçava, fazendo com que não pudesse desviar o olhar.

_**Mi sorprende ritrovarti**_

_**Sulle scale quando torno a casa**_

_Surpreendo-me ao encontrar-te_

_Nas escadas quando chego em casa_

Devia ter esperado por isso, afinal, era o aniversário da morte de Aioros. Desde aquele fatídico dia, há treze anos, a cada ano, ela se sentava naquele mesmo lugar esperando-o. E como todos os anos anteriores, ela não faria perguntas nem críticas, apenas o escutaria, limparia suas feridas e lhe prepararia uma refeição decente. E isso bastou por anos.

Marin o observou subir as escadas, cansado depois de um longo dia. Estava despenteado, sujo e machucado. Olhando-o de longe, poderia compará-lo a qualquer herói da antiguidade, voltando de suas grandiosas batalhas. Mas aquele era um homem que travava uma batalha com a própria alma. Quando ele ergueu o olhar, já não havia tanta surpresa em seus olhos como houvera nos primeiros anos.

_**Sorpreso di vedermi**_

_**Come se fosse la prima volta**_

_Surpreso ao ver-me_

_Como se fosse a primeira vez_

Quando ele se aproximou mais, notou que em seus olhos faltava o brilho dos olhos dos heróis. Só havia neles dor. Havia neles sombras, que pareciam envelhecê-lo e deixa-lo cético diante da vida. E esse não era o verdadeiro Aioria.

Em silêncio, Aioria subiu os últimos degraus que o separavam de Marin. E por fim se sentou ao seu lado, onde ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro, e o belo por do sol grego.

– Não deveria pintá-lo novamente. – Marin quebrou o silêncio, fazendo com que Aioria a observasse com uma expressão interrogativa. – Seu cabelo. Não deveria pintá-lo novamente.

Ele estranhou aquela frase. Desde que decidira pintar o cabelo, ela nunca havia dito uma palavra sobre o assunto. Aliás, ela pouco questionava suas ações ou decisões. Apenas as acolhia. Olhou-a novamente, mas só pode ver o reflexo do mundo a seu redor na máscara de prata. O objeto parecia despersonificar a jovem a seu lado, e ela parecia aceitar isso também, fazendo sua parte para que sua personalidade ficasse na maior parte das vezes oculta. Mas Aioria sabia que ali existia uma força inimaginável. Que existia paixão sobre aquela máscara fria. Que a alma da Amazona era tão quente quanto aquele por do sol, e tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, mas que estava mascarada pelo frio acinzentado da prata.

– Não gosto da cor natural. – disse simplesmente. Não havia motivos de explicar motivos e porquês. Marin sabia que a cor natural de seu cabelo o fazia um clone de Aioros. Uma memória que ele se recusava despertar nos outros a sua volta e principalmente em si mesmo.

– Eu gosto. – ela disse e Aioria pode jurar que ela sorria sob a máscara, sorriso de criança. – Quando o vi pela primeira vez, achei que seus cabelos tinham cor de sol.

– Cor de sol? – ele perguntou, ansioso por mais. Mais daquela menina que conhecera a tantos anos, tão excluída quanto ele próprio, que agora se tornara uma mulher forte, bela e rígida. Mas aparentemente tão fria quanto a máscara que usava.

– Coisa besta, não é? – ela riu e Aioria prendeu a respiração. Poucas haviam sido as oportunidades para ouvi-la rir ao longo dos anos. – Mas eu achava que você era parecido com o sol. Cabelos dourados, pele dourada. E ainda havia seu bom humor. O mundo parecia sempre estar desabando a sua volta, mas você sempre tinha uma piadinha para fazer, uma maneira de alegrar o ambiente. De iluminá-lo! – ela suspirou por alguns instantes, como se quisesse controlar a si própria, e Aioria quis impedi-la. Impedi-la de guardar novamente a verdadeira Marin dentro de si. – Você fez isso algumas vezes comigo, sabia. Quando tudo ia mal, quando as outras Amazonas me hostilizavam, lá estava você, com uma piada ou com uma nova aventura de algum dos Cavaleiros. Mas sempre lá estava você, iluminando as minhas trevas.

– E com o cabelo vermelho? – ele a incentivou. – Me pareço com o que?

– Com o sol poente. – ela disse voltando a cabeça para o horizonte, onde o sol estava quase desaparecendo, pintando o céu de vermelho. – É como se o sol estivesse indo embora, nos deixando.

Aioria abriu os olhos assustado. "É como se o sol estivesse indo embora...", ela havia dito. Sua amargura havia tirado isso dela. Sua amargura havia tirado de Marin momentos de descontração, que a tiravam de sua própria dor. Olhou para as mãos, sujas de sangue. Seu sangue, sangue dos outros. Olhou para as mechas de cabelo que caiam em seu rosto, coloridas artificialmente. E teve vergonha. Vergonha de sua fraqueza, de sua tentativa de se esconder por meio de artifícios e treinos, quando a verdade sempre estaria ali. Ele era Aioria, irmão de Aioros. E deveria se orgulhar por isso.

E naquele momento, no fundo de sua alma, a chama da esperança se reacendeu. Não importava mais o que os outros dissessem, não importava mais nem o que o Grande Mestre dissesse. Aioros nunca havia sido um traidor, e ele sabia disso no fundo de sua alma. Sempre soubera, mas sua imaturidade e sua fraqueza haviam deixado que as dúvidas corroessem a esperança, mas não mais.

– Sabe. – ele disse com o ânimo renovado e com um sorriso. – Acho que já é hora de voltar à cor natural. Isso traria um pouco mais de luz para você?

– Possivelmente. – Marin também sorriu.

_**E racconto senza freni**_

_**Le mie gioie e i miei dolori**_

_**E tu mi sorridi**_

_**E condividi tutto con me**_

_E digo sem freios_

_Minhas alegrias e minhas tristezas_

_E você sorri para mim_

_E compartilha tudo comigo_

**-xXx-**

Ficaram observando o por do sol em silêncio por um bom tempo, tão imóveis quanto as estátuas que adornavam o Templo de Leão. Quando o sol já não podia mais ser visto e quando as tochas passaram a iluminar as escadarias, Aioria ergueu-se em silêncio, acendendo as tochas de sua casa e de parte das escadarias, tanto as que levavam até Câncer quanto as que levavam até Virgem.

Assim que terminou sua tarefa de todos os dias, voltou seu olhar para Marin, que continuava sentada no mesmo lugar. Seus cabelos vermelhos agora eram iluminados pela luz das tochas, o que não diminuía em nada a beleza dos mesmos. Ficou indeciso por alguns instantes, pensado no que dizer naquele momento, até que ela se ergueu e sua expressão corporal se tornou a mesma com a que tratava seu pupilo.

– Precisa de um banho e curativos. – ela disse com rigidez. Mais uma vez a máscara parecia apagar a verdadeira Marin, deixando ali somente a Amazona e guerreira. – Terá sorte se não precisar de pontos em seu supercilio.

Marin passou por ele entrando no Templo e Aioria sorriu. As vezes era bom ter alguém cuidando de seu bem estar. Alguém que não o julgasse, que realmente se preocupasse com ele. E ao observá-la caminhar nas sombras, acendendo as tochas do interior de sua casa, seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, porque ainda assim, algo estava faltando.

– Há quantos dias você não come algo decente por aqui? – ela perguntou da cozinha, enquanto acendia o fogão a lenha. – E você deveria limpar melhor esse lugar.

– Faz algum tempo já. – ele disse, deixando-se cair em uma cadeira, que rangeu sob seu peso.

– O que faz parado aqui? – ela voltou-se pra ele. – Tome um banho enquanto eu faço alguma comida decente.

– Sim, senhora! – ele imitou Seiya, e riu, enquanto caminhava para o banheiro.

Marin apoiou as duas mãos na mesa e suspirou cansada, assim que ouviu as torneiras se abrirem no banheiro do Templo de Leão. Graças aos deuses, os construtores do Santuário haviam usado técnicas semelhantes as das Termas Romanas (2), o que garantia banhos públicos nos alojamentos dos Cavaleiros e na Vila das Amazonas, e banheiros particulares para os Cavaleiros de Ouro. O que possibilitava que ela soubesse quando ele iniciava ou acabava o banho. Mas ao mesmo tempo era uma maldição, que fazia com que ela o imaginasse em sua banheira, nu.

Apertou a borda da mesa até que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos, tentando recuperar a sanidade. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro se interessar por uma simples Amazona era utópico. E além do mais, perdera todo o direito a esses sonhos bobos no mesmo dia em que colocara aquela máscara de prata pela primeira vez, assumindo assim, seu compromisso com Athena.

Sacudiu a cabeça clamando por sanidade a todos os deuses do Olimpo. Por fim, concentrou-se em fazer o jantar. Encontrou alguns legumes trazidos pelos moradores da Vila de Rodório, onde Aioria parecia ser bem popular, e em alguns minutos, uma sopa simples começava a cozinhar no fogão do Templo de Leão.

Novamente ela ouviu o barulho das torneiras, só que desta vez se fechando, e começou a tremer. Tentou manter a concentração, lembrando-se do juramento prestado ao usar a máscara. Enterrou dentro de si, todos os resquícios que haviam restado de seu coração, porque ainda que tudo aquilo fosse uma grande tortura para ela, seria uma tortura ainda maior não vê-lo, não tocá-lo, ainda que fosse somente para costurar-lhe as feridas.

– O corte realmente está feio. – ele disse, ao voltar para a cozinha. O cheiro de banho a envolvia, como um teste a seu autocontrole.

– Sente-se, vou dar um jeito nisso enquanto a sopa fica pronta. – ela disse enquanto se voltava para pegar a maleta de primeiros socorros, que ela já havia decorado o lugar onde estava guardada.

Aioria observou demoradamente a Amazona. Quando chegara a cozinha, ela estava de costas, e permanecera assim. Agora ela se agachava para pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros, que ele aprendera há muitos anos atrás a deixar no lugar mais baixo do armário. Propositalmente.

Marin crescera, isso era inegável. Seu corpo exibia curvas de mulher, cheirava a mulher. E isso o tentava. A cada ano, se tornava ainda mais perturbador tê-la em sua casa, principalmente enquanto tomava banho. Era muito fácil imaginá-la ali, junto com ele, parcialmente submersa na água quente. E essas ideias deixavam seu corpo quente.

Naquele ano tudo parecia ser ainda mais difícil. E quando ela começou a observar seu corte, no supercilio, ele decidiu que precisava cortar o supercilio muito mais vezes. Ela permanecia concentrada, analisando as dimensões do corte, enquanto ele observava o encaixe da máscara em seu queixo. A pele era alva ali. Por alguns instantes, ela deixou aquela posição, para poder pegar os materiais necessários, mas em seguida assumiu novamente aquela posição, muito próxima a ele para a sua própria sanidade.

Ela havia murmurado alguma coisa de que iria doer, mas ele sinceramente não ligava, porque quando ela se reclinou um pouco, para ter melhor acesso a seu rosto, ele teve um melhor acesso aos seios dela. Tinham o tamanho correto, perfeitos para serem envolvidos por suas mãos calejadas. E estavam tão próximos... Ela estava tão próxima que parecia um crime deixa-la se afastar novamente.

– Pronto. – ela disse se afastando, para guardar os utensílios novamente na caixa de primeiros socorros. E depois se aproximou novamente, observando o próprio trabalho. – Isso vai deixar uma cicatriz. Mas os pontos devem melhorar o aspecto.

Marin começou a se afastar novamente quando Aioria a tocou, puxando-a para perto. E em alguns instantes, ele estava abraçado a ela, com sua cabeça encostada no ventre plano da Amazona.

– Aioria! – Marin exclamou surpresa.

Ela estava tensa, ele podia sentir. Suas mãos repousavam castamente acima de sua cintura e sua cabeça repousava em seu ventre e não em seus seios, como ele sonhara em fazer, mas ainda assim ela se mantinha tensa.

– Shhhh. – ele apertou o abraço. – Só me deixe ficar assim por alguns instantes.

Marin tremia dentro daquele abraço. Percebera algo estranho quando Aioria sequer reclamara enquanto ela lhe costurara o supercilio. Percebera que ele estava silencioso demais. E então ele a havia abraçado. Sabia que havia muito mais carência infantil naquele toque do que qualquer outra coisa. Sabia que, no fundo, o grande leão era apenas um garotinho precisando de um colo de mãe. Mais ainda assim tremia.

Com cuidado, deixou a mão pousar nos cachos do Cavaleiro. Eram macios, apesar da falta de cuidado dele. Delicadamente acariciou seu cabelo, como já havia visto algumas mães fazendo com seus filhos pequenos. Repetia, mentalmente, incontáveis vezes que ele precisava de uma mãe naquele momento. Só isso. E se ele precisasse de uma mulher, em algum momento, haveriam outras muito melhores que ela esperando por ele em Rodório. Essa constatação doía, mas era a realidade.

Aioria estava abraçado com ela pelo que parecia ser a eternidade e ao mesmo tempo não fora tempo suficiente. Abriu os olhos e observou o ventre plano dela, sob a malha de treinamento. E naquele momento, não se importou em ser morto ou ser odiado. Apenas tocou o abdômen da Amazona com um beijo suave.

No mesmo instante, sentiu Marin enrijecer. Esperou pelo grito, pelo tapa, pelo soco ou pela morte, mas ela não veio. A mão dela em seus cabelos havia cessado o movimento, e ela mal respirava. E, em um acesso de loucura, ele interpretou isso como um sinal para prosseguir.

Beijou-lhe mais algumas vezes o abdômen, ouvindo-a suspirar. Ergueu-se e beijou-lhe o colo. Estava salgado, sabor de suor, sabor de Marin. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, o queixo... toda a pele exposta. Mas Marin permanecia imóvel sob seu toque, e isso o fez recuar, mas sem nunca a soltar.

– A sopa! – ela exclamou se soltando do abraço e tirando a panela do fogo. – Ufa, quase que ela queimou. Bom... – ela continuou mexendo na mesa próxima ao fogão de costas para ele. – Eu já vou para casa. Coma algo antes de ir dormir, ok.

Aioria colocou seus braços na mesa, prendendo-a entre eles.

– Não se preocupe... – ela falou, visivelmente querendo fugir. – Eu não contarei a ninguém sobre isso. – E tentou sair novamente, mas ele a impediu. - Entendo que você esteja frágil hoje, não há problema algum nisso. Não vamos criar uma tempestade por nada.

– Não estou frágil. – ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos, ainda que não pudesse vê-los. Mas Marin podia ver os dele, que brilhavam decididos. – E não venha me dizer que isso é um erro, que estamos errados. Se quiser deixar essa casa, diga que não me quer. Que não me ama. Mas não diga que o que sinto é errado. Não me diga que amá-la é um erro, porque você, Marin, é o meu sol. Você, Marin, é a parte boa da minha vida. É quem me ilumina e me aquece. Quem me tira das trevas da raiva e da dor. Eu não mereço ser comparado com o sol, porque o sol não tem tanta escuridão dentro de si. Mas você, Marin, você é pura, você é verdadeira. Uma guerreira como poucas, com o coração maior que o mundo.

– Aioria... – ela tentou protestar, mas ele a silenciou colocando um dedo sob o formado da boca dela esculpido na máscara.

– Mas você esconde tudo isso, Marin. Não sei se é de mim ou do mundo todo. Não sei se é uma maneira de se proteger ou de evitar que eu me apaixone por você. – ele se aproximou ainda mais. – Porque se for a segunda opção, Marin, você falhou miseravelmente. – ele estava tão próximo que seu hálito embaçava a máscara de prata. Mas então se afastou, libertando-a e virando-se de costas. – Se é para dizer algo, diga que não me ama e saia.

– Aioria... – ela o chamou, fazendo-o se virar e se deparar com o rosto despido da Amazona.

_**Io ti regalerò ogni singolo**_

_**Risveglio la mattina**_

_**E poi lascerò i capelli**_

_**Scivolarmi fra le dita**_

_**Ti regalerò ogni singola carezza**_

_**Quando è sera**_

_**Ho imparato già**_

_**Ad amarti senza più riserva alcuna**_

_Eu te darei cada único_

_Despertar da manhã_

_E, em seguida, deixarei os cabelos_

_Deslizarem por entre meus dedos_

_Vou te dar cada único carinho_

_Ao cair da tarde_

_Eu já aprendi_

_A amá-lo sem mais qualquer reserva._

_**Continua...**_

**-xXx-**

**Observações:**

(1) – Eu não li o Episódio G (só uns dois volumes há muitos anos), mas sei que o Aioria pintava o cabelo de vermelho na adolescência para se parecer menos com o Aioros.

(2) – Pra quem nunca ouviu falar das Termas romanas super recomendo dar uma pesquisadinha no google. São muito interessantes.

A tradução da música é do letras(ponto)mus(ponto)br.

**Consultório da Dra. Nina: **Esta era a volta das oneshots/songs, só que ficou grande demais pra ser uma oneshot. Não sei quantos capítulos se seguirão a esse, eu tenho algumas ideias na manga e esse casal me inspira. Mas espero sinceramente que tenham gostado.

Agradeço a todos os que leram e ainda mais aos que comentarem. São vocês que incentivam os ficwriters.

Beijinhos

Dra. Nina


End file.
